bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Boss Fight Idea
I love boss fights. My favorite boss in Bloodborne is Lady Maria, and my least favorite is the Witches of Hemwick. I would like to design my own boss fight. The boss is The Nameless Lancer, obviously. He uses the weapon and attire that I described in my previous blog posts. There are 2 phases of the fight. Let's get started. Introductory Cutscene There is a cutscene before the fight begins. In the cutscene, the Hunter walks into a large Colosseum, and looks around. Suddenly, he spots the Nameless Lancer sitting in the middle of the arena. The Hunter approaches him, and the Lancer turns to face the Hunter. He then stands up and says "You should not have come here warrior. The only thing that you will find here is death. Turn back now." The Hunter doesn't listen to the Lancer, and doesn't move. The Lancer says "Foolish warrior. Prepare to die". The Lancer then drops a smoke bomb on the ground, temporarily blinding the Hunter. A few seconds later, the Lancer rushes out of the smoke while mounted on his horse. Then, the fight begins. Phase 1: The Demonic Horseman In the first phase of the battle, you will fight the Lancer while he is riding his horse. He is able to move very fast, and has some very powerful moves. The most dangerous move is a charge that can kill you in one hit. The Lancer telegraphs this attack since his horse will reer up before charging. Don't get behind the horse, since it can kick you with its back legs. The Lancer cannot be killed during this phase. Killing his horse will trigger another cutscene. In the cutscene, the horse will collapse. The Lancer then stands up, crouches down next to his horse, whispers something, then puts his horse out of its misery. He then casts a spell on his mace, causing it to grow, while also causing both him and the weapon to become covered in blue fire. He then turns to face the Hunter. Phase 2: The Nameless Lancer This phase is very difficult. The Lancer's weapon deals pure Arcane damage, and can kill the player very quickly. He can be parried, which can make the fight easier. Even though he deals Arcane damage, The Lancer is very weak to Arcane, so hunter tools like A Call Beyond can be very useful. If he stabs his mace into the ground, back up to avoid the AOE. He also has a whirlwind attack that is very dangerous, but is easy to parry. The Lancer can throw poison knives, but he very rarely does. His attire gives him extremely high poison and physical resistances, so avoid using poison. Fire and bolt are pretty effective against him. Arcane is the best to use since his attire offers no resistance to Arcane. If the player uses a firearm that shoots bullets rapidly like the Gattling Gun, The Lancer will teleport away, unable to be stunlocked. This phase is difficult, but manageable. After defeating the Lancer, he drops to his knees and says "Curse this nightmare". He then falls forward, and dies. The Hunter gets his weapon, Wrath of the Lancer, after defeating the Nameless Lancer. What do you think of this boss fight? Tell me what you think in the comments. The Nameless Lancer has a very robotic sounding voice. Category:Blog posts